Tonight I Know
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONGFIC "Rima?" "Y-Yes?" "I love you" Read to find out :  Song: Tonight I Know Artist: Chestersee from youtube


_**Song: Tonight I Know Artist: ChesterSee (youtube)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was scared and unaware of what your touch might do<em>

_I tried to fight it couldn't hide it I was falling for you_

Nagihiko stared at the petite blond haired girl. Rima sat across from him in the Royal Garden, unaware of his gaze on her. The two were alone doing Guardian paper work. The others were doing other things.

"Nagihiko?" she asked. Her voice snapped him out of his love struck daze.

"W-What's the matter Rima-chan?" he stuttered trying to regain his cool. He prayed that she didn't notice him stare at her for more than half the time they were there.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange lately," she said. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm okay Rima-chan. Don't worry," he lied and followed with a fake smile. _'Yes, I'm completely in love with you,' _but he would never say that.

"If you say so," she said and went back to sorting papers. This time he turned his gaze to his work in front of him, but his mind was still thinking of her beauty. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her gentle voice, her laugh especially. Seeing her smile made him smile, and her being his friend was alright with him, but he also longed more.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki in love. That's a new one," he murmured under his breath.

_But I lose control and I don't know if I can do this_

_Cause every time I'm near you well I just feel so helpless_

_I tried to leave but something brings me closer to you_

"What was that Nagi?" she asked looking from her work to him. He shoved down the blush threatening to come up.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, are you going to come to the end of the year carnival tomorrow night?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I have to remember? I'm helping Yaya man the popcorn station. But if I had a choice I probably wouldn't, " Rima said looking at her lap.

"Why not? Everyone's going and it's the last chance to see everyone," he asked. It was also the night he was planning to confess his feelings to her. She shrugged.

"I'm just not into those kinds of things I guess," she said still not looking at him. Nagihiko glanced at his watch and saw that they were allowed to leave. He told her and they quickly cleaned up. He walked her home after.

_I fall in love a little more each day_

_And I don't have the strength to stay away so_

_Tonight I know (x3)_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

_Tonight I know(x2)_

"Thanks Nagi," she smiled on her porch step. He smiled back at her.

"Anytime," he said and started to make his way back to the sidewalk, but turned around halfway. "Um...Rima-chan?" thankfully Rima was only halfway through her front door.

"Yes?" he bit his lip.

"I really want you to go tomorrow night. I'll even come and pick you up, if you want," he said quickly adding the last part. She stood there for a minute thinking it over.

"Alright, pick me up around 5. Yaya wants me to help her finish setting up before 7 when it opens," she said. Nagihiko's face broke out into a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night Rima-chan," he said and walked away with a glimmer of hope growing in his chest.

_And I can't promise that this love won't change_

_Cause I can't ignore I love you more with every single day_

The carnival day came and Nagihiko got to Rima's home 10 minutes early being the gentleman he was. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open and the love of his life was in front of him.

He thought she looked stunning in the soft pink dress she wore. It fit her figure perfectly and complimented the small pink purse she held. Rima smiled.

"Hey Nagihiko, you're early," she said looking at her watch. He just nodded still in a daze by her beauty. "Well let's go."

They made to the carnival, which was being held in the park, and immediately Yaya dragged Rima away from him.

"I'll catch up with you later! At the fireworks!" she yelled over her shoulder as the younger girl dragged her away. He stood there still in a daze until Kukai came up to him and dragged the violet haired boy from his spot.

_And you should know that I won't go I'm here forever_

_As long as time allows us we'll always be together_

_You're the one and only love I've ever known_

The carnival was a success. Lots of students bustled around talking to friends or enjoying the games, food, and entertainment it had to offer. Nagihiko worked the ticket booth with Kukai and as the carnival was coming to an end they went down by where the lake was to watch the fireworks.

Nagihiko searched for Rima, but couldn't find her in the crowd of students. That was until he spotted a small figure at the top of a hill away from everyone else. He slowly made his way toward her.

"Hey, how were the ticket sales?" she asked as soon as he made it to her.

"Good, how was the popcorn booth?" he asked trying not to sound too nervous about what he was about to ask her.

"Good, we ran out, but here I snuck one when no one was looking," she said handing him a bag of popcorn. He thanked her and the two sat down, waiting for the fireworks to start.

_I fall in love a little more each day_

_And I don't have the strength to stay away so_

_Tonight I know (x3)_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

_Tonight I know(x2)_

Nagihiko glanced at her before taking in a big gulp of air.

"Um...Rima-chan," he said trying not to stutter over his words. She turned to him. "I-I..." suddenly his voice was gone and he couldn't say anything, as if his voice decided to leave him at the worst time possible. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Nagi? Are you okay?" she asked, and that's when the first BOOM went off. They both turned their attention the the fireworks that lit up the dull black sky. "Wow! Aren't they pretty Nagi?" as if she had forgotten that he was about to ask her something.

"They don't compare to you though," he said, his voice coming back, but his lips moved on their own and his feelings started to pour out. She gasped and turned to him.

"Do you really mean that Nagihiko?" she asked searching his face to see if he was joking. He tilted her chin upwards and gazed into her honey eyes. His next action shocked him as much as it shocked her; he kissed her.

_Tonight I know(x3)_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

Fireworks blasted around them. Rima's eyes slowly fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn close his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, and he was sure she got his message. When the two finally broke apart he leaned his forehead on her's.

"Rima-chan," he said panting.

"Y-Yes," she was also panting.

"I love you."

_Tonight I know(x3)_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

_Tonight I know(x2)_

"I love you too Nagi," those five words were what he's been dying to hear for such a long time. He gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping an arm around her, her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! This was a rushed one-shot, but for a good reason.<strong>

**Happy 4th of July! :))))))**

**I also wanted to update you guys about my stories.**

**I won't continue I Am Hoshina Utau for a while.**

**Elements Angel and Evil is continuing and for a while now, I should be done by the end of the year  
><strong>

**I have 2 new stories I'm working on.**

**One is Green Valley Boarding School**

**Another is unnamed**

**And Finally I have a one-shot called Detention that will probably be out in August.**

**And another is a story I might not post called Forever Lasting Skies.**

**Anyway tell me what you thought of this, remember the artist is ChesterSee who you can find on youtube :)  
><strong>


End file.
